


tell me anything, my lips will fall for it

by Correnteza



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Nervous Mess Laura, Soft Carmilla, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correnteza/pseuds/Correnteza
Summary: What's a little ass tattoo after a few almost-ends-of-the-world?or, Laura really couldn't be squeezing Carm's hand any tighter.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	tell me anything, my lips will fall for it

**Author's Note:**

> Soft fluff I wrote couple years ago that my fiancée (@vicueer) bullied me into posting.  
> She totally didn't log into my account to post it herself.  
> This is absolutely NOT her typing this.
> 
> Not at all.
> 
> ENJOY!

“What if something happens?”

“Such as?” Carmilla arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend, fingers drumming on the steering wheel as they sat on the parked car for what was going on twenty minutes.

“I don’t know. Between us,” Laura sounded distressed, brow furrowed.

“Hell of a way to break up with me, cupcake, especially after I’ve saved that sweet little ass of yours from the apocalypse. You know, _a few times.”_ A small smirk accompanied the words, and Carmilla chuckled at the swat she received.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Laura huffed, making the broody vampire relent.

“Laura, look at me,” she reached over, cupping the other woman’s jaw and studying cinnamon eyes. “We do not have to do this. I’m not going to be upset if you don’t want to go through with this. If I thought that there was any chance I’m going to decide that I don’t want to spend the rest of my second mortality with you, I would not have agreed to seriously considering this.”

Laura melted a little at that, sincere dark eyes fixed on her own, inclining her head a tad, “I know. I just. You don’t know that you’re not going to fall in love with someone else in the future and I’ll just be here with a tattoo of part of you on my ass.”

“Hush. I know that I’m not going to because I’m going to come home and fall in love with your prissy self everyday.”

Laura rolled her eyes at the choice of adjective, but tilted her head up for a quick little kiss, taking comfort in the perhaps cheesy words, but confident enough that her overly romantic lover wasn’t going anywhere. She lingered against Carmilla’s lips, keeping her eyes closed and breathing slowly to soothe her nerves. After all this time, she had no reason to believe the other woman was going anywhere. Maybe it _was_ just First Tattoo Jitters.

“What do you want to do?” Carmilla asked softly. “If you still want to do this, we need to go in now.”

Laura’s gaze darted to the clock, seeing that time to put off leaving the car had run out, and gave a single quick nod as she opened her door, hearing her girlfriend do the same. She only took two steps before a familiar hand was in hers and they closed the distance between them and the door together. The soft chime of bells announced their arrival, and a sweet enough woman maybe a few years older than Laura offered a grin, “Right on time.”

Carmilla squeezed the smaller woman’s hand reassuringly, “Of course. Miss punctual wouldn’t be caught being late.” The playful tone in her voice helped Laura relax, shaking her head as she returned the smile.

“I’ll give you the paperwork to go over and start getting set up back there,” the woman rose from her chair, passing a clipboard to Laura before turning a corner and disappearing from sight. The couple migrated to the chairs, the journalist carefully reading the pages before her before signing each. No conditions or medications that would thin her blood, no words so no spelling errors to double check, listen to the aftercare instructions, and a liability notice.

“As long as you follow the directions, the healing will be fine,” Carmilla murmured, dropping a kiss to her temple. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” Laura murmured, carefully signing her name to the last sheet.

“I love you, creampuff.”

“You better,” a playful elbow to Carm’s ribs before a grin colored her words, “but I love you too.”

“Butt. Nice pun there, Hollis.” Carmilla’s smirk was too smug, and Laura actually groaned. They weren’t left alone for too long, given perhaps five minutes of idle time before the artist came back and took the clipboard, along with Laura’s photo ID to make a copy of. Once the plastic card was back in Laura’s hand, the two were led into the room they’d be working in, and the woman closed the door behind them.

The younger woman was put at ease when she found herself engaged in a conversation about the shade she wanted used for the tattoo, and Carmilla was mildly intrigued by how well the pair managed to describe various shades of red until one was agreed upon. Next came the part she knew would make Laura blush.

“So, the same placement we discussed last time you were in?” The artist tried to be delicate about it, well aware that not everyone was comfortable just dropping their pants for strangers.

“Yeah, uh-” before Laura could stumble through her explanation, Carmilla kissed her cheek and cut her off with soft words murmured in her ear.

“Lie down, babe, she’s going to need to see your skin.” She watched the human she was hopelessly enamored with ease her sweatpants down a good few inches before lying on her stomach on the massage table, elbows propping her up. Gently, Carmilla hooked two fingers under the soft waistband to lower it slightly more, fingertips warm on Laura’s ass. She had talked the timid thing into a thong, which wasn’t difficult when Laura realized it would mean she was able to keep underwear on and save some of her decency. To save Laura from having to twist around while trying not to blush too much, Carmilla dragged her fingertip in a lazy oval on one cheek, “Here?”

It took a moment, the motion never stopping to help provide Laura a mental image of exactly where, but she gave her confirmation, “There.”

“Okay,” the artist smiled, taking one glove off, “so I can make the stencil, do you have the lip smack that you want to use or?”

Carmilla smirked, hand resting innocently on her girlfriend’s back, “Well I mean I can put some fresh lipstick on and just apply one for you, you’d just have to subtract the skull.”

_“Carm!”_

“I’m kidding, cupcake,” the vampire snickered, pulling a paper out of her pocket and passing it over. She moved to stand in front of her lover, pulling a chair with her. She took a seat and took one of Laura’s hands, delicately playing with her fingers. “So there might be a tiny slip of fang tips in there.”

“How am I not even surprised?” Laura shook her head but she was smiling. It was a part of Carmilla, and that was the whole point, that only made it better. She rested her forehead on Carmilla’s, trying not to think too much about the fact that a stranger would be focusing on her ass for a while.

Once the stencil was placed, and Carmilla snapped a picture for Laura’s approval of its place, the main event began. Laura listened to the revving of the needle as the woman adjusted the machine, a little intimidated by how fierce it sounded, but she reminded herself of all the much more terrifying things she had faced in college. The artist asked if she was ready to begin, and when she said yes, the woman rolled her chair closer and rested a respectful but firm hand on the exposed skin. At the first touch of the needle, Laura squeezed her vampire’s hand. The pain was sharp and hot and really she’d had worse but there was no distraction from it. Carmilla’s soft kisses to her forehead and nose every now and again helped a little, silent reminders to breathe through the pain and relax.

“Doing okay?” The artist asked in a pause when she dipped the needle in the ink again.

“Yeah,” Laura nodded, accepting the sip of a sports drink that Carmilla offered.

“Better or worse than you expected?”

“Both. The more it goes on the easier it’s getting.”

“We won’t be too long, just hang in there.”

Laura squeezed Carmilla’s hand a bit tighter whenever previously touched skin had to be gone over again, the already tender flesh not appreciating the attention to detail, and Carmilla distracted her with a soft narration of their friends’ antics on social media. The process seemed to drag on to Laura, each swipe of a paper towel dampened with something cold–she thought the artist had called it green soap–over the stinging flesh a welcome little relief. The lines got shorter and shorter, and she was almost surprised to hear the machine go silent, then feel another cool paper towel wiping the area a few careful sweeps.

“All done, ready to see how it looks?” The artist smiled, wheeling the chair back and throwing away her gloves.

“Yes!” Laura went to get up, but Carmilla circled around to get a few pictures and make the process easier. Laura would have none of it, however, and even after studying each picture, needed to see it in the mirror for herself. The red was on the deeper side, but not incredibly so. Her skin was a little red and swollen but she could perfectly make out the little tips of fangs subtracted from Carmilla’s lips in addition to the skull cut out.

“It’s amazing, I love it,” Laura’s voice was full of wonder as she allowed her gaze to linger on it. Her unease from before had vanished entirely; something about it looked so…right. It felt right too, even if sore. The artist instructed them on how to care for the tattoo, guiding a very thin layer of ointment over it before placing a small piece of cling wrap over it and taping it down to the non-irritated parts of her skin. Carmilla gently adjusted her companion’s pants back where they belonged.

“You can unwrap it and gently wash it with unscented antibacterial soap in an hour or so. That will keep any blood and plasma off your clothes. Don’t soak in pools or hot tubs or anything for a while, and when it itches don’t scratch it. Let me know if you have any concerns during the healing process.” The couple thanked her, following her back to the front desk to pay what their deposit hadn’t covered, and Laura even left a tip before they made their way out the door with a sample sized packet of the recommended ointment.

“How’s your ass?” Carmilla murmured, unlocking the car and giving her girl a gentle squeeze.

“Sore,” Laura pouted, stealing a soft kiss.

“There’s a pillow in the backseat if you want to lie down instead of sitting up front. Come on, let’s get you home where I can spoil you for the night.”

“You’re _not_ touching my cookies, no matter how cozy it is to watch movies with you. I won't be persuaded.”

“We’ll see about that, darling.”


End file.
